


Stampy's Licey Harem

by circusacid



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Harems, Hurt/Comfort, LGBT, Minecraft, Multi, RPF, ponytown, stampy uses they/them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circusacid/pseuds/circusacid
Summary: hi.... im stampy :3 im really kind- b-b-b-but also shy! just dont get on my bad side.. >:3 and DONT touch my ears or tail!!! >//<one day when i was rlly sad i got a myserterios dm on discorD!?!? that strange dm sent me on a great adventure!!!what exactly was the dm?? find out!!!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), jschlatt/lice, stampy/dream, stampy/george, stampy/lice, stampy/others, stampy/sapnap, wilbur soot/stampy
Kudos: 3





	Stampy's Licey Harem

H-h-hi......... Im stampy :3 i-i-im k-kinda shy... teehee. I have cute curly orange hair (so kawaii!!) and beautiful green emerald eyes. Im pretty nice.... just dont get on my bad side... and DONT touch my ears or tail!!! 

I woke up to my alarm buzzing rlly loudly (it was loud to me because i have sensitive cat ears) "HISSSS" i said and turned it off. i rubbed my eyes and got up. throwing on a cute orange cat hoodie and ripped jeans (i have to cut out a hole for my tail >///< it takes soooooo long) i felt all right until i remembered what happened last night and became sooo sad and depressed again... I had gotten BANNED from a discord server for NO REASON!! (i only sent porn to ONE ten year old okay???? it WASNT my fault...>~<) 

to match my true emotions i changed out of my supeerrr cute hoodie into a black hoodie with ripped sleeves that said 'KILL' on it in red next to a red broken heart with black goo pouring out of it. i sighed, finally feeling comfortable in clothes that matched my true personality. i got up even though i felt like sleeping all day because i had to eat... I grabbed some cat food out of the kitchen and ate it quickly. "i need to buy more......" i sighed to myself "moms gonna get sooo mad if she sees i ate all the cat food again.." 

after eating the yummy cat food i went over to my gamer desk, moving all my monster cans out of the way so i could see my monitor (im sooo alt X33) i opened up discord and twitter (my two fave sites!!!) and began scrolling. i was there for about five hours looking at soo many cool things!!! i found some really cute dancat art on twitter and reposted it on my own acc!! it was super cute and kawaii! i thought about redrawing my own version too!!

later while i was working on my dancat among us au fanfiction i got a notification on discord. 's-s-somebody dmed me?? why!?!??' i thought to myself before going to check what the dm was. it was somebody i hadnt seen before. they had a black pfp and theyre username was just '???' i read their dm quickly

???: hey....... i have something you might want to see....  
stampyboycutekawaiiswag<3: w-w-who is this!!? >///< what do y-y-y-you want!?!? >:(  
???: i just want to help you...... stampy  
stampyboycutekawaiiswag<3: f-f-fine........... h-how are y-y-you going to 'help me' th-then?!!?  
a  
???: take a look at this... https://docs.google.com/document/d/1JmIIL-wpsA9G7u3J9zTDmiwS8FXecOeu2CYxcXinv9U/edit  
stampyboycutekawaiiswag<3: HUH??!?! WH-WH-WHAT IS THAT???  
stampyboycutekawaiiswag<3: i bet the....... 'p-people'..... from that STUPID discord server made it.........  
???:heh........... youd be right.......... theyre the people spreading this stuff about you... and its youre job to stop them....... =)  
stampyboycutekawaiiswag<3: s-ss--sstop them??? how am i supposed to do that!!!  
???:hm...  
???: give me some time.  
???: ill arrive around.... tomorrow morning.. we can settle out the plan there.  
stampyboycutekawaiiswag<3: a-a-arrive??? to my house??  
stampyboycutekawaiiswag<3: w-ww-w-what do you m-m-mean!!!?!?!  
[MESSAGES COULD NOT BE SENT]

i blinked trying to process everything. who was that person?? what did they mean by 'stopping' them......?? i sighed, scratching my head. 'i wonder if theyre actually going to come here or not.... or if it was just some weird prank.....' i bit my lip while thinking, my thoughts interrupted by something i saw on twitter. it was a super cute dancat edit!! i blushed. it was such a cute ship teehee >//< i decided to start scrolling on twitter some more, working on my dancat among us au fic at the same time. hopefully this could distract me until tomorrow.

before i even noticed it was nighttime. i yawned and cracked my back, staring out at the moon, once again thinking about that mysterious person on discord. 'i really hope youll help me, whoever you are.' i sighed and tried not to think about it any longer, it was probably just some dumb prank anyways, it didnt matter. i sighed again and changed into some cute minecraft pajamas. i got into bed and drifted to sleep, dreaming about that weird perosn and whoever they could possible be. whoever they were, i just hope they actually helped and werent just another BULLY B-BAKA from that discord server.....

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone takes this seriously ill cry


End file.
